Una cita de Locos
by Yumiko-sempai
Summary: Por fin llega el tan anhelado San Valentín; Sakura y Shaoran se preparan para su cita, lastimosamente nada sale como lo planearon -Reto Comunidad Sakuriana-


_**Disclaimer:**__** "Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del grupo Clamp.**_

_**Una cita de locos**_

Y ahí estaba, totalmente azorada, más roja que un tomate todo a causa de la furia que recorría su cuerpo.

"¡COMO SE ATREVE!" gritaba en su mente.

Alrededor de ella el aire comenzó a volverse más denso, su enojo era perfectamente visible, la tensión palpable, como si estuviesen rodeados de filosos cuchillos. Su acompañante no pudo más que tragar en seco, nunca antes la había visto así…., daba miedo. Sus ojos siempre calmados y alegres destellaban de furia.

_Hace unas pocas horas_

**(Sakura)**

Todo está listo, perfecto…Desde que Shaoran se lo propuso había esperado este día con ansias y por fin era 14 de Febrero, el día en que tendría su primera cita con Shaoran. No podía esperar más, estaba sumamente feliz y sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían maravillosamente.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al mirar su reflejo, realmente se sentía algo cohibida usando ese vestido, ella era mas de pantalones y leggins casi toda su ropa consistía en la comodidad, sudaderas, blusas holgadas, etc. Pero Tomoyo había insistido tanto que simplemente no pudo negarse.

* * *

-!Sakura te ves preciosa¡- dijo la amatista con estrellas brillando en sus ojos- Ese color te favorece absolutamente, además que el vestido resalta lo hermosa que eres, sin olvidar tus ojos-dijo en tono soñador.

-Eeettoo-respondió la aludida con la cara completamente roja, su mejor amiga siempre ha sido así - Al menos no sacaras tu... –y sus palabras quedaron en el aire al darse cuenta de que Tomoyo la grababa con su nueva cámara digital-…..cámara-dijo en un susurro

-¡PERO SAKURA!-objeto la otra indignada- Como no voy a grabarte si te ves regia- dijo mientras la seguía filmando sin perder un solo instante.

-Pero ¿estás segura?-argumento la ojiverde- tu sabes que yo no suelo usar este tipo de ropa, tú crees que…que le gustara a Shaoran

-¡Por supuesto!-replicó- Y si no, es un idiota por no saber apreciar lo linda que te ves.

-Pe….

-Nada de peros, te ves muy bien e iras a tu cita con esto-dijo señalando el vestido- !y se acabó¡-afirmo la amatista dando por terminada la discusión y saliendo ella victoriosa- Ahora, déjame grabarte un poco mas-pidió

* * *

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Sakura al recordar lo ocurrido, simplemente ella no puede llevarle la contraria a Tomoyo cuando se ha encaprichado con algo.

Cuando termino de alistarse fue a la cocina y guardo el pastel que había hecho con sumo cuidado, aún le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de encontrase con Shaoran y estaba decidida a que por una vez en su vida no llegaría tarde.

**(Shaoran)**

-Bueno ya tengo todo listo- se dijo a si mismo mirando la cesta de comida-.

No podía evitarlo estaba nervioso y un leve sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas, hace unos días se había armado de valor para pedirle a Sakura que fuera su novia e invitarla a salir este San Valentín.

* * *

-¡Sakura!- le llamó, esta se volteo instantáneamente hacia él algo sorprendida.

-Hola Shaoran-respondió con una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasa?

-E…etto, pues veras yo me preguntaba si tú…si tú… -titubeo- ¡Si tu quieres ser mi Novia!-dijo con la cara completamente roja y con los ojos cerrados-

Espero, solo hubo silencio…. Un largo e incomodo silencio.

Convencido de que fue rechazado al no obtener una respuesta, abrió los ojos y se preparo mentalmente para marcharse lo más rápido de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos sonriendo de forma radiante, él no pudo hacer más que abrazarla con fuerza y estrecharla más contra su cuerpo.

-SÍ-respondió ella cerca de su oreja- Acepto ser tu novia Li Shaoran.

Simplemente no cabía tanta felicidad en él, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y su corazón saltó emocionado al escuchar esas palabras.

-Entonces-dijo separándose un poco de ella - Te gustaría…-respiro hondo armándose de valor-… ¿salir conmigo este San Valentín?

* * *

Así fue como la había invitado a salir y realizar un picnic, diciéndolo que él prepararía la comida y la haría pasar un día muy divertido. En esos instantes estaba lleno de confianza y valor pero aquella valentía parecía no querer acudir a su llamada en estos momentos, estaba sumamente tenso, con la espalda rígida, la mandíbula apretada y su ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡BASTA YA!-gritó- Es solo una cita, b…bueno es mi primera cita-trato de sonar confiado- ¡y qué! Nada puede salir mal el día de hoy, no tengo por qué estar tan nervioso.-

Salió de la casa con la cesta de comida, según él estaba sumamente calmado, ya no sentía nervios, pero no se percataba de las miradas que le dirigía la gente que pasaba a su lado, no por su atractivo físico el cual era evidente sino mas bien por su forma de caminar idéntica a la de un soldado en una marcha militar.

Llegó al lugar acordado y su corazón latió tan rápido que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho con el solo hecho de ver a Sakura usando ese vestido. Su sangre empezó a hervir y sus hormonas se enloquecieron rápidamente. El rubor subió por sus mejillas al igual que por las de Sakura al darse cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba Shaoran

-¡EJEM!- grito su mente- ¡CONTROLATE!

Aparto todo pensamiento ¿pecaminoso? de su mente, aunque sin mucho éxito al principio es un hombre después de todo no esperaran que fuera un monje con años de práctica en el celibato.

**(Sakura)**

Todo estaba saliendo genial, pero…

-Shaoran-susurre mi voz sonó ronca casi irreconocible

Ese era él y sus geniales ideas de tener un día de picnic romántico en el parque. Sí, una idea fantástica. Claro, era fantástica hasta que un perro lo utilizó de baño y le orinó la pierna. ¡Oh! Y no se olviden de su adorada chica que, además de reírse de manera descontrolada premió al perro dándole SU sándwich. Esa cita no pudo ser peor.

"Cálmate"-decía una voz en mi cabeza, la ignore deliberadamente

Y ahí estaba, totalmente azorada, más roja que un tomate todo a causa de la furia que recorría su cuerpo.

"¡COMO SE ATREVE!" -gritaba en su mente.

Alrededor de ella el aire comenzó a volverse más denso, su enojo era perfectamente visible, la tensión palpable, como si estuviesen rodeados de filosos cuchillos. Su acompañante no pudo más que tragar en seco, nunca antes la había visto así…., daba miedo. Sus ojos siempre calmados y alegres destellaban de furia

-La matare- susurre con voz amenazadora

-Sa-Sakura- me llamó Shaoran, yo le devolví una mira de gélida furia

"Él no tiene la culpa"- dijo la voz en mi cabeza

-Él no tiene la culpa-repetí- ¿Te encuentras bien?-le interrogué, tratando de serenarme

-Podría estar mejor-dijo con algo de fastidio- Vámonos-comentó en tono autoritario-.

Me levante frustrada así no imagine mi cita con él.

-Lo siento-dijo vacilante dándome la espalda- Nunca pensé que esto pasaría, solo quería una cita perfecta contigo, ¡Es mucho pedir!-le gritó al cielo- Y-Yo… de verdad lo siento Sakura-se pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo- S-Si no quieres volver a salir está bien- se volteo para verme a los ojos esperando mi respuesta, en sus ojos había preocupación y una pisca de miedo, de seguro se preparaba para una gran negativa, me eche a reír -¡¿P-porque te ríes?¡- dijo con el rostro enrojecido

-Lo-lo siento, no pude evitarlo-dije aun riéndome, respire profundo y continúe- Primero: que hayamos tenido una cita asquerosa no es razón para que no quiera volver a verte ni a salir contigo. Segundo no tienes que disculparte, no es tu culpa, no eres adivino como para saber que aparecería ese perro-dije casi escupiendo las últimas palabras, respire otra vez- Y tercero M-me gustas y una mala cita no va a cambiar eso-sentí como color subía a mis mejillas, le sonreí tímidamente- ¿quedo claro?

Su sonrisa fue radiante y sus ojos ámbares brillaron de forma intensa.

-Muy claro- dijo- Ahora, déjame tratar compensarte por lo que ha pasado-dijo acercándose más, disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos- cierra los ojos- susurro cerca de mi oreja-.

Fue solamente un roce, pero fue suficiente para acelerarme el corazón, y estoy completamente segura de que él escuchaba su errático latido porque me miraba divertido y una sonrisa picara se dibujaba en sus labios.

Con todo lo que paso solo puedo decir que fue una cita desastrosa, divertida, exasperante, romántica, algo cómica desde otro punto de vista-no el mío claro-, en palabras simples fue una cita de locos.

**Notas de Yumi-chan:**

!Hola a todos¡ aquí les dejo mi oneshot, un divertido, extraño y loco oneshot. Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten y les guste mucho. Mi musa no quiso colaborar conmigo hasta que me vio desesperada, es decir a la semana de terminar el plazo :'( – que cruel U.U- Pero aquí está terminado ^^

De nuevo espero que lo disfruten, agradezco mucho sus comentarios ^^, criticas, halagos, etc. Oh y los invito a leer mi nuevo fic "Entre la Espada y la Pared" –fin de la publicidad- Nos vemos~


End file.
